revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Madness
Madness is the 12th episode of Season 4 and is the 78th episode overall. Summary EMILY AND DAVID TURN THEIR BACKS ON THE HAMPTONS FOR GOOD -- David finally decides to settle his debt to Victoria while Emily helps Nolan with a takedown of his own. Recap Back in 2002, David Clarke was stabbed by a white-haired man while he was in prison. It was the beginning of his relationship with the evil Malcolm Black. In the present day, Emily convinces David to abandon his plan to kill Victoria. She wants the two of them to walk away from The Hamptons forever. In other news, Malcolm Black poses as Douglas Taylor, father to Agent Kate Taylor. He unleashes a veiled threat on Jack. Louise’s brother, Lyman Ellis, is on his way to becoming a congressman. His annoyance at his sister dissipates once Nolan offers financial support for his campaign. Dinner plans are made with Emily serving as special guest. Nolan believes Lyman is bad news. Emily can help him with one final takedown before she leaves. She overhears brother bullying sister into returning home to Savannah. There’s been a history of violent tendencies. Nevertheless, Nolan believes Louise a good person at heart. She deserves a break. Emily catches a nervous Louise popping some Xanax before dinner. She’s been doing so for years to calm her nerves. Lyman’s monologue about his sister’s mental health battles causes her to have visions of her overbearing mother. Louise freaks out. She slaps Nolan. It’s an unsettling scene. Lyman ushers Louise out of the restaurant. Nolan now believes his friend truly is disturbed. Emily isn’t so sure. The pills Louise has been taking are laced with medicine that leads to paranoid delusions. Her family has been drugging her for years. Louise appreciates knowing the truth, but she doesn’t want to make waves with her family. Emily notices the picture that Louise swiped from Nolan’s place for Victoria. It was in Kate’s folder initially. Later, Nolan lets Louise’s brother know that he’s hip to his family’s drugging game. Lyman denies having any knowledge of this, but that doesn’t mean he’s getting Nolan’s vote, or his money. David makes contact with Malcolm Black. He plans to kill him. Jack tries to talk him out of it. That’s not going to happen. Malcolm Black made David kill a man once in order to save his own daughter. David needs to take him out. Jack assures him that’s not going to happen. He anonymously turned in the flash drive with gobs of incriminating evidence. Malcolm Black is arrested. David believes Jack just made a huge mistake. He’s right. Malcolm Black is released almost immediately due to lack of evidence. Margaux is ticked at Victoria for not wanting to find the truth behind what happened to Daniel. She’s ticked at Ben, too. She lets him know just how much before passing out at the police station. At the hospital, Margaux is told she needs to keep her blood pressure in check. Too much stress is the culprit. Victoria offers to be there for her. She also offers to tell the truth from the beginning. She starts by revealing that Emily Thorne is actually Amanda Clarke. Neither lady realizes that Ben is eavesdropping out in the hall. Emily confronts Victoria about her role in the events that led up to Daniel’s death. The two ladies engage in a bicker-fest outside a lighthouse. THWAP! Victoria is hit by some sort of projectile from afar. THWAP! Emily is hit as well. Both ladies slump to the ground. Emily is able to remain conscious long enough to see Malcolm Black step up. He knows she’s Amanda Clarke. Malcolm lets her know that he came for David, but what he’s found now is so much better. Emily is helpless to do anything as she ultimately passes out. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter Guest Cast * Tommy Flanagan as Malcolm Black * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis * Carolyn Hennesy as Penelope Ellis * Sebastian Pigott as Lyman Ellis Co-Starring Cast *John Barbolla as Sergeant Nelson *Julie Dretzin as Dr.Buchanan *Ken Lally as Hired Gun *B.J. Clinkscales as EMT *Chris Gann as Guard *Thomas Riordan as SWAT Leader Uncredited *James Morrison as Gordon Murphy (archive footage) *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (photos) Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x12 Promo "Madness" (HD) Revenge 4x12 'Madness' Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 4x12 'Madness' Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 4x12 1.jpg 4x12 2.jpg 4x12 3.jpg 4x12 4.jpg 4x12 5.jpg 4x12 6.jpg 4x12 7.jpg 4x12 8.jpg 4x12 9.jpg 4x12 10.jpg 4x12 11.jpg 4x12 12.jpg 4x12 13.jpg 4x12 14.jpg 4x12 15.jpg 4x12 16.jpg 4x12 17.jpg 4x12 18.jpg 4x12 19.jpg 4x12 20.jpg 4x12 21.jpg Trivia *The flashback of David's stabbing from Season 1 is shown again, but this time, Gordon Murphy's face is seen during the stabbing. *Conrad, Amanda, Daniel, Alvarez and Kate are all mentioned in this episode. **Daniel was seen as a baby in a photograph. **Amanda's photos as a stripper were seen. *Malcolm's men say that Conrad had ordered David to be killed, but in "Reckoning". Conrad claimed to Victoria that the Americon Initiative had ordered David to be killed. This could either be a mistake, or it implies Conrad lied to Victoria or he ordered David's death against the will by the Initiative. *Baby Carl speaks for the first time in this episode. His first word is "daddy". Goofs *The flashback scene is set on 2003, but David Clarke "died" on April 22nd, 2002. They must have change the timeline after Mike Kelley left the series to make 22nd April 2003 instead 2002. Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes